Conventionally, a device for performing the measurement by two dimensional image processing regarding the shape or the surface pattern of an object has been widely used in manufacturing sites of various products. In such two dimensional image processing device, measurement is performed, with the surface (e.g., bottom surface of object) representative of the object or the surface to be measured of the object as the target, based on the image photographed from a direction perpendicular to the surface, that is, the direction facing the surface.
A method of three dimensional measurement based on the principle of stereoscopical view using a plurality of cameras is known, where an examining device of a printed circuit substrate employing such method is disclosed in patent document 1. However, the conventional device for performing the three dimensional measurement limits the type and the property of the object, and is configured as a dedicated device if intended for the examination of the printed circuit substrate, for example, and thus is not realized as a device having versatility of being applied to the manufacturing sites of various products, and operability of being fully utilized without special knowledge of the three dimensional measurement.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-522347
In view of such situation, the inventors developed an image processing device with a three dimensional measurement function having versatility and being fully utilized easily by the user as in the conventional two dimensional image processing device. Under such policy, the inventors aimed to allow the user to easily perform the setting for specifying the target location of the three dimensional measurement on the image where the photographed object is shown, with the object of various shapes as the measuring target.